


Bring Zuko Home

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoptive family, Angst, Embedded Video, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iroh is Jean Valjean, Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to "Bring Him Home" as sung by Alfie Boe for the Les Mis 25th anniversary concert, live at the O2.</p><p>Iroh just wants his nephew safe and whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Zuko Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for the Avatar Big Bang on livejournal. I made it because I couldn't find any other vids wih the same idea, which I just couldn't figure out, because really, Iroh is Jean Valjean (I have seen the idea show up in fanmixes, however, so I can't be the only one thinking this.)


End file.
